Aunt Cass and the knight
by NerdAlert8910
Summary: Aunt Cass decides to take up her old high school hobby, but she is captivated by her mysterious instructor. CassXSuprise character.


**AN: Hey everybody it's time for a NERDALERT! I have been working on this for a while so hopefully you all like it! This is not direct sequel to Maelstrom, but it does take place afterwards in the same universe if you haven't read that warning! Spoilers. I don't own big hero 6 or any of it's characters!**

Aunt Cass and the knight

Aunt Cass stood cooking over a hot stove, tonight was the night of the week Riley and her parents came over for dinner. She was making her famous chicken wings, and a large fish that Riley and Hiro caught. Another reason to celebrate was Jill was finally out of her wheelchair, her physical therapy was going great and Tadashi and Hiro worked together on two leg enhancers for her. "Cass you didn't tell me you were in cross-country." Cass turned to see Jill admiring her small trophy shelf, which paled in comparison to Hiro's and Tadashi's.

Cass put the oven on low and walked over to Jill, smiling at her achievements. "Yeah. I was adventurous once, I signed up for every sport that would let me." Jill spotted at the very end, a small trophy with two thin swords clashing. First place fencing champion, Cassandra W. "You did fencing?" Cass smiled, nodding to her friend.

"Yeah that one was my favorite, there is nothing like the rush of fending off an opponent." Jill saw Cass looking a tiny bit sad, remembering her days as a youth. "Why don't you do it any more? You're still in shape." Cass blushed, waving her hands dismissively. "Oh I have too much to do now, raising boys, running a business! Where would I have the time for fencing?" She walked back to the stove, flipping her chicken wings.

She began to drizzle the secret sauce on, looking over to see Jill sitting at the counter on one of the stools, her arms crossed. "You know, hockey is one of Riley's favorite things to do. When we first moved to San Fransokyo, Riley didn't want to sign up with the team." Cass kept working on the food, but listened intently. "Riley eventually gave it another try, and now she's captain of her team."

"I know where this is going Jill." Cass said, still focusing on the food. "I don't have a confidence issue, I just don't have time." Jill seemed to get the message, but she still looked like she was up to something.

After dinner Cass had set her attention on cleaning up, she looked over at Hiro and Riley. Hiro was talking about some project and Riley was just listening, his animated hand gestures making her giggle. Cass smiled, looking over at Tadashi who was working on the little droid he called Rose. He was on the phone, Cass could probably guess who.

Cass looked back to her cleaning, a sad loneliness came over her. She glanced down at her left hand, focusing on the empty ring finger. Cass had never had much time for dating, no pathetic high-school boy could keep up with her. Because of that Cass had never been on a date her entire life, and now being in her late thirties what could she do.

Cass was snapped out of her daze by Jill, who sat down at the table. Jill made a shushing motion with her finger, looking over her shoulder to make sure Bill couldn't hear her. "Cass!" she said in a hushed voice, her face a little desperate. "Do you happen to have… job applications?" Cass nodded a little confused.

"Yes, why?" Jill remained quiet, then it clicked in Cass's mind. "You want to work here?" She whispered, realizing that Bill was clearly in the dark. She made a waving motion with her hand, telling Jill to follow her. No one really noticed them sneaking off, so once they were in the storage room they were in the clear. "Ok last I checked you had a job, so spill it."

Jill looked downcast and embarrassed, fighting with her hands nervously. "I did, but my boss turned out to be a pig." She sat down on a bucket, putting her head in her hands. "He kept harassing me, and when I tried to say something to corporate they took his word over mine! He fired me the next day saying I stole company products, so now I need a job and I don't know where else to look."

Cass smiled. "You're hired." Jill was shocked, she wasn't sure she heard right. "But I didn't even-" She started to say, but Cass interrupted her. "And you don't have to, I know that you're a diligent worker and I would love to have you on." Jill hugged Cass, she couldn't believe it. She began to laugh and Cass joined her, after calming down they went upstairs. Jill went up to Bill, taking his hand in hers."Sweetheart… I lost my job, the manager was harassing me. But Cass has decided to let me work here, and it's closer to Riley's school so she won't have to wait around alone for hours by herself."

Bill's face was shocked but compassionate, he pulled her into a hug. "Oh Honey I'm so sorry you had to go through that, but I'm glad you got a better job." He kissed her, then turned to Cass. "I'm glad we have a friend like you, thank you." Cass smiled as they went over to Riley to tell her the news, however there was a small twinge of jealousy in her heart. She hadn't felt this way since her school days, all the other girls going on dates and her left all alone.

Who wanted to go on a date with loud mouthed super athlete Cassandra Williams, none of the boys in high school did and neither did the ones in college. She began to feel that crippling loneliness over shadow her, she began to try and think what made her feel better when she felt like this when she was younger. A small glint suddenly caught the corner of her eye, it was her small trophy shelf.

The fencing champion trophy stood out to her, she remembered enjoying it very much. The rush of having a blade swung at you only to parry at the last second, the metal clang or the blades.

That night after everyone had left and the boys were asleep, she got on her laptop and began searching for fencing lessons. Then as she was taking a drink of her coffee, she found one. $40.00 per month, with class every Saturday. 'Benjamin K's school of high class swordplay.'

The next few days were Cass teaching Jill how everything worked, while trying to keep the fencing thing a secret. Then it was Friday, she got out her old competition outfit from college. It still fit really well, though her hips might have grown a little. She then pulled out her old sabre, gripping the hilt tight swinging it around a couple times.

She smiled to herself turning to put the sword and outfit in a case, but froze to find a confused Hiro and an amused Tadashi. "Finally found a hobby huh?" Tadashi said, Hiro finally getting it. "You know how to sword fight!" He asked excitedly, Cass growing worried. "If I so much as hear a word about building me a super suit, so help me both of you will be grounded until you move out!" Hiro's smile instantly turned into a pout, and Tadashi just laughed. Cass was ready to leave as soon as Jill walked in, she handed her the keys then turned to her boys. "Jill is in charge, no monkey business! Got it!" Both boys saluted, and said. "Yes ma'am!"

And with that she was on her way.

She stood outside of the large building, she was nervous. She hadn't fenced in years, what if she was no good. Just then the door opened, there stood a man with golden brown hair. He had grey highlights where his temples were, and a neatly trimmed beard and mustache. He was a good 6 feet, and he had sharp blue eyes. "Hello Cassandra Williams, I've been expecting you." He spoke in a smooth British voice, that was rich like chocolate. Cass was at a loss for words, this gorgeous man was her instructor? He motioned her to follow him, speaking softly but sternly. "Come now, let's begin!"

She fumbled around with her bag, trying to look a little graceful. She then followed him inside, her face flushed from embarrassment. But her flustered feelings soon vanished, replaced with awe when she saw the training room. It was huge, about the size of a warehouse with slopes, ridges, and climbing holds everywhere. There were staircases that lead to nowhere, even pools filled with foam cubes. And the entire floor was a soft material, like wrestling mats. It was like a giant jungle gym, but for adults with swords.

"The reason everything is like this is because I believe that swordplay should be learned on all terrain, even and uneven, soft and hard ground,on an edge or in a field." Cass paid attention to his every word, and taking in his features a little at the same time. "My name is Benjamin, but you will refer to me as instructor or sir." Cass nodded silently, letting him know she understood. She the raised her hand, he smiled at bit at this. He pretended to look around as if there were other people there, finally he said. "Yes Cassandra?" She laughed a bit, the cleared her throat. "I prefer Cass, and where can I get changed?" He pointed to his left, and said. "The Ladies changing room is that way, and hurry now, I wish to analyze your skills." Cass then weaved her way towards the changing room, putting on her suit as quickly as possible.

After she was dressed and had her sword she headed back to the center of the room, only to find she was alone. She looked around for her instructor, and walked along the slopes and edges. Then she heard the familiar sound of a swinging blade, in an instant she turned and raised her sword. The blades clashed together and there stood Ben, he smiled and said. "In swordplay you may not always know when or where your enemy will attack, and therefore you must always be ready!" Cass was wide eyed, her heart was racing. She felt the rush that made her love this sport so much, she smiled back at him and pushed him back.

They circled each other for a bit looking for an opening, Cass swung to the right going low. Ben easily blocked the blow, and parried her blade to the side. He then held his blade to her chest, she froze. He lightly placed the sword against her sternum, then said. "You must defend your front better, your strikes leave you wide open."

The lessons went on for about 2 hours, and Cass had the time of her life.

"Alright Cassandra I believe it's time for you to head home, you have done well today."

The tall man bowed and she bowed in response, then she changed and he saw her to the door. Once outside he took her hand and bowed once again, smiling at her. "Until next time Cassandra."

That night when she got home she felt so alive, she made a huge meal for both the boys and Riley's family. She was humming as she cooked, smiling for no reason in particular. She just felt so much better, and she wasn't sure why. But Jill had an idea, and she waited by the counter for Cass to notice her staring.

"So, you're unusually cheery. Was the teacher hot?" Cass was shocked to hear Jill say this, she started blushing. Her cheeks warming up faster than her soup. "Hahaha Jill you're so silly sometimes, I'm just happy because it felt really good to do something I loved again." Jill looked at her unimpressed, but she seemed to buy it. She turned to go talk to her husband, waving over her shoulder.

"Alright Cass, whatever you say." Cass then looked back to her soup, only to see his handsome bearded face shimmering on the surface. She slammed the lid on the pot, letting out more of a nervous chuckle then a real laugh. "Is it hot in here? cause it feels really hot in here!" Tadashi led her out of the kitchen, patting her back. "I think it's time for you to go take a breather aunt Cass, I'll finish dinner." Cass was going to argue, but just decided it would be best to get some fresh air.

She stood outside in the alleyway next to the building, her head in her hands. "What is wrong with me? I meet one guy and I flip, I knew this wouldn't make me feel better." suddenly she heard a clattering in the alley behind her, she was about to turn around when she was slammed face first into a wall. She felt the cold hard barrel of a gun pressed against her head, she calmly pressed the secret panic button on her bracelet.

"Put your hands where I can see them, now we can make this nice and easy and you hand over all the money." Cass nodded and pulled out her wallet, dropping it on the ground. "There's only 67 dollars in there, I don't have anything else." She then felt the man's hand on her ribs, slowly moving up. "Oh don't try to fool me lady, I know all about women's secret hiding places." She was completely helpless to do anything, just wanting this to be over. But then a loud clang sounded out, and the thief and his gun were no longer touching her. There was loud cracking noise, followed by a heavy thud.

"Are you alright miss?" a kind gentle, familiar voice asked. Cass turned around to see the thief unconscious, and Benjamin standing there with a sword and a cane. "Mr. Benjamin? What are you doing here?" his eyebrows raised, realizing that he had just saved his own student. "Cassandra? I… I live around here, and I saw a robbery so I stopped it." She was overwhelmed with emotion and fright, the seriousness of the situation finally catching up to her. She began crying, and threw herself at him.

He was thrown off by the crying woman hugging him tightly, but decided it best if she calm down first. But instantly a yellow disk came flying at his head, he deflected it and pushed Cass behind him. Gogo rushed in, ready to attack but Cass stepped in front. "Stop! He saved me, he's a good person!" Gogo looked at Ben then at the thug on the ground, she nodded and picked up the perp. "This is number 3, I have successfully answered the distress signal at the lucky cat café. I have a mugger who's in need of a cell, requesting back up number 2!" And with that she sped off, leaving Cass and Ben alone in the alley.

For a few minutes there was an awkward silence that hung in the air, she finally decided to break the silence at the same time he did. "Look I-" they said at the same time, they both laughed. Ben put his hand forward, and said. "You go first." She nodded and opened her mouth to speak, but she was interrupted again. "AUNT CASS!" Hiro and Tadashi ran outside to where she was, assaulting her with questions. "Aunt Cass are you ok?" Hiro asked. "Are you hurt?" Tadashi asked. "Who is this?" Hiro added in, sizing up the bearded man with a sword. Cass put her hands up, letting the boys know she wanted quiet. "Boys I am fine! I was a little freaked out, but I am fine. Mr. Benjamin here saved me, he was walking home and saw me in need."

"Kenobi." Cass looked at him confused, he continued. "We're not at the school, no need to be so formal. My name is Ben Kenobi." She looked somewhat… happy, she then did something impulsive she didn't think she would do. "Do you want to come in? We were just about to have dinner so… if you want to?" Ben shook his head, but smiling all the while. "Oh no I couldn't impose." But Cass seemed to be insistant, stepping closer to him. "Oh it's no trouble, we always have friends over on saturdays so… so what's one more friend?" Ben looked at the boys, who seemed a little less defensive. Then thought about what she had said, "Friend." He smiled a bit, it had been a long time since anyone called him that. Besides, he was just going to eat ramen at home. What could it hurt?

He looked back at Cass, who seemed to be anticipating his answer. "Alright, I guess I could stay for a little bit. I have no pressing matters at hand." Aunt Cass felt so excited, she was absolutely giddy. As she and Ben walked inside, Hiro and Tadashi lagged behind. "I told you she'd catch someone's eye, now she just has to reel him in." Tadashi said as Hiro shook his head, Tadashi was a hopeless romantic and ate this stuff up. He just decided this would be interesting, and he should just wait to see how this pans out.

 **AN: Oh my gosh that took forever, but there you have it! This is a oneshot but I might make more side stories that contain CassXBen fluff, but now it's time to put out the sequel to Maelstrom WOOOOOOOOOOOO! Anywho that's all for now! CyberHighfive!**


End file.
